L is for lemon :P (L Lawliet lemon oneshot)
by DemonicAngelTwin
Summary: This is an L Lawliet from Death Note One Shot/Lemon with a random OC. To those who are confused what a lemon is, it contains MATURE CONTENT: SEXUAL SITUATIONS. If you are under the age of 18 or do not like this kind of content please DON'T READ! Viewer discretion is advised as it is very explicit! You have been warned! That's all thanks!


Hey Guys….erm… yeah the title says it… This is my first lemon so… bear with me! I feel slightly awkward about writing this but please review none the less! Also I think I should mention that this happened while Misa and Light both are missing their memories of being Kira. Thanks for reading!

INFO  
ALIAS: Michiko or Michi

She came to work with L after finding out about her friend Naomi Misora's death. She has a crush on L and is always trying to help him with the Kira investigation. She cares deeply for him and has a tendency to get upset with him for putting himself in danger.

- **STORY START-**

 **-Michiko's P.O.V.-**

"Ryuzaki?" I questioned as I walked into the surveillance room. "Yes, Michiko?" L replied. "Light said you wanted to see me? Oh… and here! I passed by a bakery on my way here!" I said as I handed him a box that had a cake inside. "Yes… I just wanted to inform you that in two days' time I will be showing my face on national television unless we can find a way to stop the threat at hand." He said indifferent as he munched on his cake. "Like hell you're going to do that!" I screamed. "Getting upset will solve nothing Michiko." He said as calm as ever. "Dammit L! I cannot bare losing another person I love!" I stormed out of the surveillance tears in my eyes to my suite in the building L had built for the Kira investigation. I walked in to the room I had designated for training and exercise and started furiously hitting my punching bag to try to relieve some stress.

 **-L's P.O.V.-**

'Interesting…' "Ryuzaki! What happened to Michiko?" asked Light busting in the door. "Hmm…I don't know…" I replied. "What do you mean you don't know?! I saw her walk in the building and she was fine and then when I passed her in the hall she was crying! Are you really going to tell me you had nothing to do with this?!" Light shouted. 'Strange…he seems genuinely distraught… why would he be acting out if he doesn't want me to suspect him of being Kira, especially with no one else around…' "I just told her that I would be showing my face on television in two days if we didn't stop the threat at hand." I said as I took another bite of the cake she gave me. "WHAT?! I thought you said that it wasn't a problem because you are also detective Coil!" Light replied. "Yes. That is correct." I said. "BUT YOU DIDN'T TELL HER?" Light asked. "No." I replied. "I see…Ryuzaki you need to stop testing people! You can't play with a woman's emotions like that! You need to tell her! She cares about you and right now…because of that, she's hurting." Light said as he walked out of the room. 'She's hurting because of me?' I turn toward the monitor that shows Michiko's suite and see her attacking the punching bag with tears in her eyes. 'I suppose Light is correct. I do need to tell her that the problem already has a solution.' I got up and started walking to her suite.

 **-Michiko's P.O.V.-**

After I was done punching most of my frustrations out I decided that I should shower to help myself relax and try to think of a way to help L. I shed off all of my clothes and hop into the shower turning up the hot knob as far as I think that my skin can handle. I quickly wash away my worries (and sweat) to start thinking of a solution. 'I wonder… If we pull the same stunt as before… when he first told the world that L would be investigating… would that work? …if Light is Kira he won't be able to make a move on L because if the world thinks L is dead than then the suspicion would turn to Light if something were to actually happen to L…but how would we convince them to go on air knowing that they will die…I need to talk to L about this.' I sighed and walked out of the shower wrapping my towel around my body and stepped out of the bathroom and started walking for my bedroom, but I noticed a presence in my living room. My eyes went wide in shock. "L?" I questioned and then I remembered what I said right before I had stormed out of the room and my face flushed. "Michiko." He stated staring at me blankly. "Um…um…I have to…" I started feeling flustered. "Wait." His voice stopped me in my tracks. "I have something to discuss with you." he said sipping a cup of tea. "Oh! I was thinking about the television announcement…" "That won't be necessary." He interrupted. "Wh-What?!" I asked wide-eyed. "The situation already has a solution." *slap* "You worried me for nothing?!" He blinked. "Why were you worried?" he asked as if nothing were wrong. "Dammit L! How can you ask that?! You know that I care about you!" I screamed. "So I heard earlier." He stated. I blushed and raised my hand to slap him again out of instinct. He grabbed my arm before it made contact but the force behind the slap was enough to knock me off balance. I fell into him and lost my grip on my towel… it fell to the ground and I froze… We both just stood there looking at one another shocked… his face was so close I forgot all that was happening and felt my face slowly closing in on his. Our lips met and I kissed him softly and pulled back to see his reaction. He dropped my arm and stood there staring at me with slightly wider eyes than normal and closed back in on my face. His soft and warm lips touched mine again only for a brief moment and he started to pull away. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss that was slightly more heated than the last. I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip and I let out a slight moan at the newfound contact. He broke contact and pulled back just far enough to look at me. "You taste sweet." He said before eagerly bringing his lips back to mine. I met his lips with eagerness. We stumbled around as I backed him into my bedroom. He fell backwards onto my bed and I climbed over top of him. I massaged his surprisingly well-toned chest underneath his shirt. He inhaled sharply as my hands traveled down. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and started to pull it up and over his head. He looked me in the eyes as I tossed his shirt into some corner of the room and slowly moved to his neck anxious to receive some type of reaction from him. I nipped slowly at his neck slowly, dragging my tongue lightly along his neck until I heard a small intake gasp. I bite down hard on that spot and sucked until I heard him groan in pleasure. Greedy for more I trailed my kisses downward, looking up I saw him mentally fighting every urge that his body was giving him. I wanted….no I NEEDED to see him unravel. He was normally so calm and composed, even now he was trying to keep his wits about him…just observing me. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as I got close to his pants line. I stayed there slowly tormenting him by kissing, sucking, and licking around his lower abdomen. It wasn't until I heard a grunt of disapproval until I moved back up to his lips to assault them. As I was nipping his lower lip asking for entrance my hands found their way to the button on his jeans. I slowly removed his jeans making sure my hands brushed the large tent in his boxers. He groaned loudly this time and kicked his jeans off of him. In mere seconds after his jeans were gone our position had flipped and I was now on the bottom with my hands pinned above my head. He looked down at me with an expression that only reminded me of the hunger that I was also experiencing. "I never thought that anyone could evoke this type of reaction out of me…" L started. "To be honest I never thought that I was capable of this type of reaction at all... I'm 97.5% sure that the reason I am having this reaction because I have also developed feelings for you…" He stated in his own way. "L, I love you." He kissed me feverishly. "I cannot state if this feeling is love or not but I have been recently monitoring myself around you and I have experience an increase of heart rate as well as increased pupil dilation… Also, my stomach feels strange around you but I have no medical reasoning for that." He stated and the returned to kissing me. He trailed off to the side of my neck following the pattern that I was using on him only a few minutes ago. I bit my lip slightly trying to repress the moan I felt building in my throat. He watched me intently trying to find even a slight differentiation in my breathing pattern. My breathing hitched ever so slightly when he found a certain spot on the crook of my neck and I felt him smirk against my skin. He bit down hard and I gritted my teeth from the pain. He then tried sucking on the spot to mark me as I had marked him. After he was satisfied with the mark he left he gently ran his tongue across the new bruise that was forming on my neck causing me to moan and arch into him, he grunted at the pressure that our bodies colliding caused and his grip on my arms weakened. Taking advantage of my freedom I flipped us around again and he obliged. I once again met his lips and trailed my kisses downward. His expression turned wild as I gripped the elastic part of his boxers with my teeth and tugged them down scraping his member lightly along the way causing him to again grunt and look at me with a needy expression. After his boxers were discarded I slowly made my way back up to his manhood and stroked it lightly with my knuckle causing his body to press in begging for more. I obliged and brought my mouth to his tip and quickly licked off the pre-cum that was forming. He hissed at the break of contact. "More." Was all he could utter. I smirked making my way up to his ear. "Ask me for it." I said teasingly as I licked the bottom of his earlobe. His body was trembling lightly unsure of how to deal with the desire building up in him. "Please….Michiko…I need you to….continue licking…!" He said with bated breath, but I didn't let him continue as I had already made way back down to his member and started licking it slowly. He emitted a loud groan and I continued. I wrapped my mouth around his length and bobbed my head slowly tracing patterns with my tongue as I moved. He gasped and grabbed a fistful of my hair encouraging me to continue. After a few minutes of doing this I could tell he was nearing completion and I slowly pulled my mouth off of him. This caused him to whine and flip us over yet again. He pinned my hands above my head again much tighter this time. I could feel bruises starting to form but I didn't care. All the slow agonizing torment I put him through was getting me off and that overpowered any pain that I could feel. He crossed my wrists over top of each other and held them down with one hand. He kissed me roughly barely hanging on to what was left of his sanity, trailing his free hand down my neck and to my chest. He squeezed my right breast lightly at first causing me to moan into his mouth. Liking the noise he moved his mouth to my left nipple and circled it with his tongue causing me to moan again and arch into him. He dug his nails into my wrist and moved his other hand down further yet. When he finally reached my sensitive area he ran his finger across it at first and watched as writhed underneath him. He used his thumb to circle my clit causing me to again arch into him and moan "L". He grunted slightly hearing his name roll of my tongue. He then trailed his finger farther down and felt that I was already ready for him. He observed my expression as he placed a single digit inside of me causing me to call his name out again. He pumped it in and out loving the expressions and sounds he was causing. "So wet…" he groaned. He added another digit causing me to gasp and I felt myself coming close to my climax as he slightly curled his fingers inside of my while still pumping. "L… I need you…now…" I spoke trembling. He removed his fingers from me placed me on top of him, straddling his manhood. He grabbed my hips guiding me. I placed his tip at my entrance and slowly slid down onto him. He grunted and thrusted his hips upwards as I winced in pain feeling him stretch me to my limit. "You're so tight…" he panted. After a few seconds I moved and felt him break my barrier causing pain to sear through me. His eyes widened in concern. "Michiko are you alright?" he asked still slightly at a loss of breath. "This is normal L…just… give me a few minutes to adjust to your size okay…" "So you're a…." "Yeah." I replied quickly not really wanting him to finish that sentence. "Me too…" he said a slight smile gracing his lips. I smiled back at him and started moving slowly again. A loud moan escaped L's lips and he thrusted upward eager to meet my movements. The pain had mostly subsided and was being replaced by pleasure. Unable to control this new feeling my movements were slow and uneven causing L to grunt and groan. "I can't take it anymore Michiko…" L said sounding desperate. Again he had switched the position and was on top. His thrusts were faster and even; with every thrust he made I cried out his name. "F-faster L!" I begged nearing my limit. His pace increased but I needed more. "H-harder!" he again obliged pounding in with lightning speed I felt my walls constrict around his member. "L-l… I-I think I'm…" a loud moan emitted from my throat and I felt my body spasm under him as I reached my limit. He groaned as he felt me tighten around him pushing him over the edge. "Michiko!" he called as I felt his member pulsate inside of me and his warm seed fill me to the brim. He collapsed on top of me and rolled over. The both of us panting to regain our breath just laid there for a few minutes. After my breathing had returned to normal I snuggled up next to him. "So this is what happiness feels like." He said as he slightly smiled at me. "I love you, L" I smiled back at him. "I love you too, Michi…of that I am now 100% sure…just so you know I will be informing the team about our relationship." I giggled at his comment. "I'm fine with that L." "Good…maybe Matsuda will back off if he knows you're mine." I smiled at him "You know that I only have eyes for you L." I said a slight blush tinting my cheeks at the corny comment I had just made. He snickered and pulled me closer to him. "I know…but the thought of losing you makes me feel…forget it." I felt my eyelids get heavy and I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

A/N: ….Well there it was! My first lemon! It was a lot longer than I initially thought it was going to be a lot shorter than this but I thought I had to drag it out because I couldn't see L just giving into his desires. So coercing him seemed like the only option. Let me know how I did because I really tried to keep him in character save for the last part which I chalk up to endorphins, oxytocin and serotonin…so yeah…woo biology? Annnnnyways hope you enjoyed the story! Please review! Also, don't forget to check out my other story! There isn't a lemon in that one yet but there will be! Thanks for reading! D.A.T. out~ J


End file.
